epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Squid
The Purple Squid is a foe and a summon in . (insert typical locations) It is a member of the Squids enemy group. Appearance (insert appearance here) Overview (insert overview here) Statistics Before the v2 update, had no resistance to Acuracy debuffs. On Hard/Epic, enters battle with 9x . Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 80% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Ink Blob |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 65 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Dark |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x 50% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 100% |Attack4 = Dark Smoke |Target4 = All |Element4 = Dark |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% 100% |StatusStrength4 = 5x 10% |Acc4 = 200% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Doom chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Debuff strength increased to 20% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Sea Bomb |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 130 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Bomb |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Can only be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Acid |Target6 = All |Power6 = 35 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Bio |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength6 = 3x 25% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Life Drain |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 60 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = None |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = If attack deals damage, heals 10% (20% on Hard or Epic difficulties) of user's Max HP with 10% RdF. |Attack8 = Stuff |Target8 = All |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 30% |StatusStrength8 = 3x |Notes8 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Only used after death. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned or Berserked, and the Squid has lost its arms → Surrender; * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable and the Squid has lost its arms → Dark Smoke; * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Tentacle Hit; * If Syphoned, Berserked, or catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Tentacle Hit (1/2), Poisonous Tentacles (1/2); * <49% HP and the Squid has lost its arms → Ink Blob (1/4), Black Smoke (1/4); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (2/16), Life Drain (3/16), Burning Acid (3/16); ** Otherwise → Life Drain (1/4), Burning Acid (1/4); * <49% HP → Ink Blob (1/6), Tentacle Hit (1/6), Poisonous Tentacles (1/6), Black Smoke (1/6); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (2/24), Life Drain (3/24), Burning Acid (3/24); ** Otherwise → Life Drain (1/6), Burning Acid (1/6); * If the Squid has lost its arms → Ink Blob (3/8), Black Smoke (3/8); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Sea Bomb (2/32), Life Drain (3/32), Burning Acid (3/32); ** Otherwise → Life Drain (1/8), Burning Acid (1/8); * Otherwise → Ink Blob (1/4), Tentacle Hit (1/4), Poisonous Tentacles (1/4), Black Smoke (1/4). Before the v2 update, the Purple Squid would not always Surrender when Berserked after it had lost its arms. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% and it still has its arms → Tentacle Hit (1/2), Poisonous Tentacles (1/2). Additionally, the Squid will use Stuff when it's killed. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 150% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes